


Infinitely Bound

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oblivious Isaac, Oblivious Jackson, POV Jackson, Pining Jackson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, background Derek/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You should probably take that off,’ Isaac says.<br/>‘What?’ Jackson’s head snaps up.<br/>‘The shirt. Someone’s going to think you got attacked.’<br/>‘I did get attacked,’ Jackson points out raising his eyebrows. ‘And I don’t have an extra shirt with me. I don’t mind walking around the school half-naked, but I’m pretty sure that’s a dress code violation.’</p><p>For Teen Wolf Bingo Prompt: "I'm your soulmate?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitely Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Jackson scowls down at his shirt and huffs in annoyance. He really liked this shirt. It was comfortable, the colour made his eyes pop, and the cut made his shoulders look broader. Now, the shirt is ripped to shreds and splattered with blood, some of it his own, some of it from the feral Omega that had decided to ruin a perfectly good day, and their lunch break. Scott, Stiles and Derek have gone to secure the Omega in a van Chris’ van, while he and Isaac are left to erase any traces of the fight.

‘You should probably take that off,’ Isaac says.

‘What?’ Jackson’s head snaps up.

‘The shirt. Someone’s going to think you got attacked.’

‘I _did_ get attacked,’ Jackson points out raising his eyebrows. ‘And I don’t have an extra shirt with me. I don’t mind walking around the school half-naked, but I’m pretty sure that’s a dress code violation.’

‘You can borrow mine.’ Isaac pulls his sweater over his head in one smooth motion. The movement makes the shirt that he’s wearing underneath it rise up a little and Jackson catches a glimpse of Isaac’s soulmate tattoo. When Isaac catches him looking he quickly pulls his shirt down so it covers the tattoo again.

‘Here,’ Isaac says, holding out the sweater.

Jackson wants nothing more than to take it. It looks soft and the colour wouldn’t look bad on him. It’s at least a size too large, but it’ll be covered with Isaac’s scent and that’ll make up for looking a little ridiculous.

But he can’t. They don’t have training today, which means no changing in front of other people, which means Jackson didn’t cover his soulmate tattoo that morning. Not everyone covers it up. Stiles walks around with it like it’s some badge of honour, and it only got worse when he and Derek found out they matched. Scott had philosophized that a soulmate tattoo is something everyone has and nothing to be either proud or ashamed of, so he doesn’t cover his either. The only other person Jackson knows for a fact to cover up the tattoo, is Isaac. Which sucks, because Isaac’s is the only one Jackson really wants to see, hoping it’ll match his own.

His crush on his packmate is the reason he covers his, because he’s scared of Isaac’s reaction. What if he has no reaction because they don’t match? Or worse, what if they do match and Isaac reacts badly? It’s not like they’re still at each other’s throats all the time, but they’re not exactly friends either.

So, yeah, he’s scared to take the sweater.

In the end, Jackson realizes he doesn’t have a choice. It’s either accept the sweater, or go home to change while still looking like he just wrestled with a bear. And Isaac is already starting to look like a dejected puppy, while only _thinking_ that Jackson is going to refuse the sweater. It’ll only get worse if Jackson actually does, and he won’t be able to handle that.

With a sigh Jackson starts to unbutton the few buttons that are still intact, drawing out the reveal for as long as he can. When the last one is open, Jackson quickly shrugs the shirt off, keeping his eyes on the ground. He can’t look at Isaac. He holds out his hand for the sweater, but nothing happens.

Jackson peeks up from under his lashes.

Isaac is staring at Jackson’s mark, his mouth open and his eyes wide. He’s dropped the sweater and his hands are clenching by his sides, like he’s not sure what to do with them. His heartbeat is so loud that Jackson doesn’t even have to focus to hear it pounding in his chest.

‘I’m your soulmate?’ Isaac asks, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Jackson’s own eyes trail down to where Isaac’s own tattoo is still hidden from sight. Isaac lifts his shirt with a shaky hand, revealing an exact copy of the mark on Jackson’s side. It’s simple, two infinity symbols intertwined, each a slightly different shade of blue.

Anger at his own stupidity flares through Jackson. He can’t believe he’s been covering up his soulmate tattoo for the past months when his soulmate was right in front of him. He stalks towards Isaac, reaching out a hand to yank him in for a kiss, but Isaac flinches back. Jackson is surprised at Isaac’s reaction. He thought Isaac was happy about this. But then he realizes how he must look and smell, and he relaxes his stance, lowering his outstretched hand back to his side.

‘Isaac,’ he says, looking up, catching Isaac’s eye. ‘I would really like to kiss you. Now.’

A grins spreads across Isaac’s face, then he closes the distance between them to press his lips against Jackson’s. Jackson sighs in what feels like relief. He buries his hands in Isaac’s curls to pull him closer, but Isaac is too tall and there is still space left between their chests.

‘Damnit,’ he mutters.

‘What?’ Isaac looks confused, but when he looks down at the distance between that can’t be closed as long as he’s bending down, his eyes start to twinkle. He grips the backs of Jackson’s thighs, right below his ass, and lifts him up.

Jackson hums happily when he feels Isaac’s chest press against his own and presses their mouths back together. Isaac walks forward, keeping his mouth moving against Jackson’s, until Jackson’s back is pressing against a tree. He briefly pulls back to get rid of his shirt, using his pelvis to keep Jackson propped up against the tree and make sure he doesn’t fall. Jackson pulls Isaac back in before the shirt hits the ground. The feeling of the bark against his naked back is rough and not entirely pleasant, but having Isaac’s naked chest pressed against his own is enough of a distraction that he doesn’t care. Sliding his hands out of Isaac’s hair, down to his shoulders and chest, Jackson drags his nails across Isaac’s skin. Isaac moans softly and Jackson’s hips hitch involuntarily.

‘Hey, are you guys… Oh my god!’ Stiles yells from somewhere behind Isaac. ‘What is happening? Scott, please do the Alpha nails think and erase this from my brain!’

Jackson flips Stiles off behind Isaac’s back, chuckling when one of Isaac’s hands leaves his ass to do the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
